Portable electronic communication devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, tablet computers, laptops, portable gaming devices, etc. typically rely on a portable energy source such as a battery to operate. When the communication device is being used to send and receive communications, a disruption in power can disconnect the user from those they are communicating with, sometimes without warning. Consequently, those they are communicating with may believe the user is being unresponsive since they are not aware of the low battery state.